


静待烈火

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 微OMC/昀, 非典型破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 此前所有的不安与小心翼翼在听到那几个字眼时瞬间灰飞烟灭。这才恍然大悟，他所等待的，不过就是一句话、一个暗示、一个表态、一面信号旗。诸多兜转试探，都成了多此一举。每一次我逃开，我还是爱你。
Relationships: 李现/张若昀, 现昀 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	静待烈火

——每一次我逃开，我还是爱你

光影明暗，觥筹交错，谈笑风生。

但以上种种，你却没什么参与感。毕竟在这种场合，受老板邀请来的你充其量就是个小卒子。你这么想着，心里无甚波澜更谈不上什么悲哀，因为你不是个野心勃勃且愤世嫉俗的人。当下的生活你很满意，没必要酸来酸去。

于是，你又绕回铺有洁白桌布的长桌，这是你今天第三次端起那个盛有精致糕点的小碟子了。很不幸，苦于酒精过敏，你不得不一次次拒绝红酒的诱惑，可这阻挡不了你对红酒味甜品的偏爱。

虽然跟我没什么关系，你挑挑眉，但今天毕竟是庆功宴嘛，似乎偶尔放纵一些也无伤大雅。

而你就是在这时，与他的眼神相撞。

是张若昀。今天的半个主角。

他靠在大理石柱上，半边身体都隐在阴影里，这座大厅本就并不亮堂，光影明灭变换，他似笑非笑地瞧着你，你屏住呼吸，征愣片刻下意识看向身后，西装革履与身着礼裙的贵宾们各自交谈甚欢，人来人往，根本无人顾及这个堆满甜食的小角落。

那……张若昀……是在看谁呢？

你吞咽一下，那个男人竟然还望着你。你很紧张，不自在地更换着两脚的重心。这不怪你，要知道，工作三年偶尔也能在大场合独当一面的你并不是个社恐患者。如果非要为你突如其来的急促感寻找罪魁祸首，那就怪张若昀吧。

他纯洁又惑人，锐利又收敛……学生时代时常自夸落笔生花的你竟然找不到半个精准又合适的词来形容这个男人全部的美，而此刻，你可无暇顾及自己的退步，赶忙放下手中那碟一分钟前还极富吸引力的糕点，下决心像个真正的男人那样鼓起勇气在工作场合外与他搭话，而不是只在原地站成根儿木头。

“我——”

“你很爱吃甜？”男人瞥瞥那碟被抛弃的甜品，笑了，歪歪头，一束银色的光正巧投来，张若昀设计感十足的西装被描出一侧亮线，包裹在内的身材比例堪称完美。

而且他的脸也远要比刚才站在台上又或者荧幕上见到时要生动许多。

你被抢先了话头，嘴巴开合脑袋却一片空空如也。你对自己很失望，可隔着桌子说话实在有失礼节，这么想着，回过神来时你发现自己已经来到了男人对面。

灯束又已远去，这下你们都陷入阴影，可张若昀鼻尖一点小痔你却能在暧昧的暗色中窥得清清楚楚。

你不追星，但你欣赏一切美好的事物。所以，你很欣赏张若昀。

你猜想他大概是要与你洽谈有关这次合作的事务，或者有什么是需要你去帮忙沟通的。

可他伸手，一把揪住了你为酒会新购置的领带。

你一个趔趄，被拽向柱子后面，忙不迭伸手撑住他背靠的石柱，冰凉的触感使你打个激灵，这才发现，你比他要高半头。

张若昀眯着眼睛下巴微抬，像只优美高贵的猎豹正审度打量新捕获的猎物，考虑是将其一击致命还是率先戏弄一番。于是你出于本能地感到危险，可血液却在血管中沸腾不已，叫嚣着奔向万劫不复。

你知道，这是公共场合。

你知道，可能正有许多双眼睛盯着你们看。

你知道，这样有违道德。

你知道，可你不在乎。

庆功宴嘛，放纵一下也无伤大雅。

更何况，张若昀可远比鲜红冰冷的酒液要诱人的多的多。

他也没有放开你的领带，于是你描摹着他西装包裹下的腰线想要与他接吻。

可他却偏开脑袋，没叫你得逞。

但没关系，这不妨碍你忘乎所以。他颈侧的宝格丽男香似有似无，你内心强烈谴责这赤裸裸的勾引，明知被蛊惑却仍甘之如饴。你将男人压上大理石又似乎恨不得将他整个人揉进怀里，平生首次经历醉酒的快感。

可没一会儿，一声咳嗽，将你从虚晃的迷幻无情扯回现实。

仅凭这声响你就知道这声音的主人是谁。毕竟，这次双人代言活动的宣发力度之大，让你无论通过哪个媒介都能无数遍听到他与张若昀。

李现——张若昀的丈夫。

你刚好迎上李现看你的眼神，脊背发凉的同时陡然醒悟：该不是你的，就不是你的。

在这瞬间，你突然就打破了自己在此之前对人生所持有的观念与态度，感到膨胀吹起的强烈不满足并开始变得愤世嫉俗。

可怜的你并不愚蠢，很快明白，似乎是扮演了一次工具人。

———

“怎么回事儿？我不是说过了吗？为什么还要这样？”

李现将张若昀扯进楼梯间，酒会将近结束，模糊失真的嘈杂声像隔着层毛玻璃，高大挺拔的男人着一身拍摄宣传物料宣传片时那身正红色西装，鲜艳的颜色却只令张若昀觉到刺得眼疼。

“那你也不该动手。”

“不动手？不动手是我该有的正常表现？”

本就狭窄的通道因为挤进两个大男人更显窒息，外面主持人正在用话筒说着什么过场话，大抵是感谢各位前来云云。

张若昀叹口气，“算了，反正没人看到，你做什么我不会管，我做什么，希望你也不要干涉。”

李现捏捏太阳穴，从昏暗的环境乍来到白炽灯照亮下的小空间让他很是头疼，他深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，带点怒气道 ：“你以为我很愿管你？”

“我自己有分寸，你搞搞清楚，现在的状况只是为满足特殊时期需要，当初还是你提出来的，所以我以为这一点很明白了。”

“要不是担心咱们两个协议离婚的事情被捅出去造成不良影响，张若昀，你就是现在跟别人去开房我也不会操半点儿心。”

张若昀本来微侧着头没在看李现，闻言抿唇不易察觉地皱眉，又发觉李现仍然抓着他，推开他的手，“说真的，拖着干嘛呢？等这次合作结束就赶紧把事儿办了吧，省得大家都难受。”

李现冷笑，不认识似的盯着人看，锐利到仿佛要将他穿透：“那就这么说定了，尽快把证领了。”

明晃晃的强光使人头晕目眩，跳动的太阳穴隐隐作痛，周遭一切变得虚晃到虚假。或许他也搞不清自己到底想要什么，尘埃落定终归是好的，可为什么还会鼻子发酸。

事情是怎么变成这样的？

其实哪有这么多清清楚楚的为什么，又不是小孩子做连线题，发生就是发生了。

从一两句话的不对付到后来激烈的争吵，再到冷战。现在想想，感情走向低谷，甚至吵架都算少的。或许是性格原因，在他们之间，冷暴力反而是常态。

一次，两次；一周，一个月，再到半年……

忙于工作，频繁的出差导致持久的异地，于是不知怎么的，两人上次说话是什么时候，过去了多久，就逐渐记不清了，气头上时，连微信消息也没几句。

还爱吗？

不清楚。而且似乎没人愿意首先跨出第一步去碰这个雷区。不愿，又或者根本不敢。

总而言之，在这件事的处理上，两位成年人不约而同选择了逃避，可正所谓有始有终，光是一昧逃避解决不了问题。于是矛盾如同滚雪球般逐渐到了尖锐又再容不得忽视的地步。大道理人人皆知，麻烦没真正落到你头上罢了。

张若昀想知道，当初自己是不是选错了。他想起与李现初识的第一次合作；又想起那次将他们的感情彻底推下悬崖的事件。或许，如果他稍肯让步，就不会有那一纸离婚协议书的出现。

现在看来，做什么都没用了。

——

如果太阳直射北半球，那么每每夜幕初临便霓虹闪烁，更不要提现在已迫近午夜。

车外的光景略略而过，一座城市夜生活丰富，不代表居住在此的每个人都有时间与闲心。信号灯由绿转红，街边的卖唱艺人正忘情弹奏一曲时下的流行歌，律动的节奏洋溢着饱满充沛的热情，李现调上车窗，手指敲击两下方向盘，重新逃回安静到寂寥的氛围。

外面下起了小雨，点点水滴坠落殒身于前挡风玻璃。滴答、滴答。男人目光落于那副曾经备受宠爱却被遗落的墨镜，它现在只得孤单摆于车前，仍未等来它的主人。

墨镜的主人在哪呢？

李现望向副驾驶，黑夜逐渐被丝丝缕缕的阳光逼退，那是他们蜜月期自驾旅行的某一天，男人像个小孩子，叽叽喳喳一路，天南海北说个不停，只要有他在，就从来不必担心冷场。

他梗很多，又喜欢逗自己，总冷不丁讲些没头没尾的冷笑话，却每每都能精准戳中自己常受人调侃的奇怪笑点……

不光如此，他还百无禁忌，但自从确定关系后，男人可就越来越少给他讲段子了，因为到头来总得亲身肉偿……

无穷无尽的公路，田野与山河，窗外呼啸而过的风，恋人的絮语与明媚的春光。

好像能就这么一直一直走下去。

许久没听得声音，扭头去瞧，好笑地发现原来男人头抵在玻璃上安安静静睡着了，手指弯弯，挂不住的墨镜就此滑落，脑袋还止不住一点一点。你喜欢他头发向上梳起的造型，也爱他不打发胶时刘海乖顺软垂的模样。

因熟睡，男人的肉乎乎的脸颊愈发显得幼态，丰润的唇随有节奏的呼吸微张。

砰砰。

砰砰。

明明是正牌丈夫，你却非要像个情窦初开的毛头小子在唇角偷去一吻，心脏鼓动不停，与爱意互震共鸣。满溢的情感将要涌出将人层层淹没，而这一切却都是甜蜜的糖水，不会窒息，只会使你渴望更多，期许更多。

再转眼，雷声起，浓云替代暖阳，冷雨将至。

独自一人的车内，是越来越无法忍受的寂静。

李现不耐烦地打开车载电台，那里正缓缓放着一首歌*：

Cold house white light  
Yellow lamps and black in the skies  
Full holes in deep brown eyes  
I sing you a song that I think you'll like  
And we walk to places we always go  
A million faces I don't know  
I say the words you always hope that our hearts are racing  
……  
The way you hit me when you wanna fight  
The way I yearn the way I cry  
The way I love rose with the ties  
But we know it won't make up every time  
I know what you told me  
I know it's all over and  
I know I can't keep calling  
Every time I run  
I keep on falling  
……

男人抬头，街边商厦的巨幕上正展示他与张若昀的双人广告。张若昀遥远而又熟悉的声线与刚刚在酒会上争执时的并无太多不同。

谁又能想到，颇受羡艳的所谓“神仙爱情”；荧幕后看似亲密的伴侣，实则话不投机半句多。因为疲于人前伪装，甚至连拍摄物料的日期都要调开，实则讽刺。

受沉默浇灌，被人为搁置而久不见光处，不知是为了封禁还是守护，生满荆棘，爬满青苔，只静待一把烈火。

李现抬手关上电台。

——

活动应酬了整整一天，李现疲惫地停好车，坐在那没有立刻动弹。他出了会神，掏出手机，发现十五分钟前张若昀给他发了消息。

一张图片，外加一句简单的话：我们谈谈吧。

凝视着对话框，男人下意识想要退缩。

他并不是个胆小的人，只是面对原本熟悉的未知有些畏惧——张若昀变得与之前不同了。

那张图片是他们一年前打印的离婚协议，纸张已不再崭新，纸面有明显的折痕，边角还有些细小的撕裂褶皱，一如他将尽的爱情。

他开始猜测，张若昀找他要谈什么。

距离对方上次主动联系私下见面还是在19年上半年。见面三分情，不见面，自然会产生隔阂。他甚至不敢猜测刚才明知自己也在酒会还要与别人暧昧的张若昀，是否是有意试探。

李现深吸一口气，压下躁动。当初约定好私生活互不干涉，考虑太多总会显得在乎，张若昀大概不会这样做，他自己也得尽快转换心态。

出来车库，男人没走几步想起什么又折回车里，等再出来推开家门，发现屋里灯亮着——

“回来了？”

闻声他脚步一顿，抬头就见到站在客厅中央的张若昀。

那时还没确定关系，在进食方面属于从简主义者的李现工作忙起来是能凑合就凑合，但只要有空，张若昀就会来他家给他做饭，理由是：“一个人做饭浪费火，我给自己做顺便也能便宜你，何乐而不为？”

李现觉得有道理，张若昀做饭确实美味，不仅如此，对方腰间扎着格子围裙从厨房探出头问自己想吃什么的样子实在有些可爱的过分。

话说回来，这个家好久没开火了。

虽然分居，但他们还互相留有对方家的钥匙，算是失败婚姻仅剩的弥留产物。

张若昀突如其来的造访将李现打个措手不及，他不动声色地松松领带，悄悄用余光环顾房间四周，想起前天刚做了大扫除。

“没想到你今晚过来……”

“我也是临时起意，抱歉，说完就走，不会打扰你很久。”

“没事儿，你坐。”

李现心情复杂地与张若昀并排坐进沙发，真是奇怪，明明刚才还剑拔弩张，现在倒又“相敬如宾”了。而男人宁肯对方现在就扯着他领口跟他大吵一架。

像对陌生人一般的客气让他很不舒服。

“就是……我想谈关于这个。”张若昀直奔主题，指腹向前推推摆在茶几上的那张纸，李现却一眼发现男人在中指而不是无名指上套着熟悉的银戒圈——他们的订婚戒指。

当时他们合作的网剧临近杀青，瞒着整个剧组悄悄在一起的两个人正处于最腻歪的阶段。忍不住的肢体接触，仿佛有磁石吸引，连简单坐着都不安分，越靠越近的距离，眼神中掩饰不住的在意，即使相隔人山人海，对视间仿佛也将周遭全部屏蔽……他们在一起的事情是大家心照不宣的秘密，未公开前，所有人都喜欢打趣这对小情侣，同时又都在帮他们小心呵护珍贵又柔软的爱情。

那天，自己偷偷摸摸拉着张若昀离开片场，男人心甘情愿地被他拉着走，却不忘不停发问这是要带他去哪儿要做什么。

“李现，喂，你不会是要暗杀我吧？”

“不说话？难不成——你要跟我求婚啊？”

李现心里咯噔一下，轻轻放开对方的手退后一小步，阳光透过罅隙树荫下被筛出晃动耀眼的金斑，他舔舔唇，缓缓拿出那只准备多时的小盒子，瞬间袭来的紧张铺天盖地，竟然令他遗忘了事先模拟千百遍的台词。

可未等他反应，张若昀却突然不知从哪里迅速掏出枚戒指，不容分说地扯过他的手套上他手指，他瞪大眼睛，对方又凑过来迅速亲他一口，将电影里他们曾演绎过的桥段变为了现实。

男人眨眨眼，狡黠笑道：“先求婚的那个以后在上面，你不许抢先。”

堂皇转瞬凋零，那段时光，竟然是再也回不去的时光。可这些画面居然历历在目仍犹如昨日。李现盯着那张离婚协议上密密麻麻的小字，些许恍惚。

“一直拖着不是办法，这么晚还过来就是想赶快解决问题，毕竟这样与你与我……对我来说，太过煎熬。”

李现不知道该答什么。

勇气是必需品，然而不确定感与深深的在乎却会一点点侵蚀掉人的勇气，使人摇摆不定、犹犹豫豫、一昧逃避。

怀疑这样的自己，厌恶这样的自己，于谁都是万般煎熬。

“在路上我一直在想原来的事，明知道这样很自私对你不公平，但我就是控制不住，它们像浪一样涌进我脑子，而你无法……无法阻挡潮水……”

什么意思？

心脏悄然被无形的手攫住，李现屏住呼吸，等待着。

“我，我……”张若昀别扭地调整坐姿，有点语无伦次，像是终于卸下了闪亮完美的外壳，展露出真实的烦恼与焦躁，跟自己一样的烦恼与焦躁。

“就是说，咱们能不能……就先不要离婚……毕竟这动作还是有些大，我知道，我知道忽然这么说很突兀但是唔——”

李现不想听他再多说一字，我明白你并感同身受，这就够了，这足够。

此前所有的不安与小心翼翼在听到那几个字眼时瞬间灰飞烟灭。这才恍然大悟，他所等待的，不过就是一句话、一个暗示、一个表态、一面信号旗。

诸多兜转试探，都成了多此一举。每一次我逃开，我还是爱你。

他堵住爱人的嘴将他狠狠压进沙发，无数个忙里偷闲的夜里他们曾互相依偎，披着一张薄毯在这看NBA球赛抑或是某部文艺电影，又或者，干脆就像现在这样与对方接吻。

“若昀，若昀……”

“我在。”

张若昀两手环紧李现的肩颈像抓住能将他救出激流的最后一根稻草，怀念并贪恋爱人怀抱的熟悉温度。李现无法形容失而复得是何种心理，他眼眶发酸，好像也确实流了泪。他们之间终于迎来一场久违的大火，席卷炙烤着两颗焦灼的心。

有什么东西在烈火中化为灰烬，而更多的又则浴火重生。诸多种种，或许只静待一把烈火，以复苏爱意。

在巅峰时刻重新找回彼此是最难得的结局。太多人走散，太多人错过。所以，请抓紧我，我不想再弄丢你。

END.

-小番外

“给。”李现将那副墨镜递还给张若昀，物归原主。

“啊，原来是一直放在你这儿，怪不得我找不到。”张若昀一怔，接到手里。

“我刚从车上拿下来的，上次自驾游的时候你迷迷糊糊地落在我车上了，不会忘了吧？”

“怎么可能忘……”张若昀迅速又小声地回答，低头默默用指腹摩挲着镜腿，想到原来的事又有些奇怪的心跳加速，明明已经和好了反而更加不好意思起来。

李现见张若昀像个小动物缩在沙发里不说话，耳尖红了一片，心里软的不像话，不禁又起了逗他的心思。他捏捏手里已经被他捂热的银戒指，是刚才最后趁人被吻到忘情时取下来的。

他走过去，在张若昀疑惑的注视下单膝跪地，牵起他的手，重新亲自为他缓缓套上那枚这辈子只属于他的戒指，抬起头，认真凝视着对方那双藏了水汽的眼睛。

“你愿意重新成为我的爱人吗？”

“我一直是。”

**Author's Note:**

> *歌曲为 I Know-Tom Odell  
> *订婚戒指戴在中指，结婚戒指戴在无名指（若昀暗示重新开始


End file.
